


Behind the Pod S2, Episode 5: Podficcers of Color Roundtable Discussion 2

by BehindThePod, blackglass, dance4thedead, lunatique, rhythmia, theleanansidhe



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: In this episode, the panel introduces two new members, dance and Luna, and discusses how they feel being a person of color impacts their work as podficcers and how they experience podfic fandom. They also discuss how world events are impacting discussions of racism in society and in fandom, and examples of anti-racism work in podfic fandom. In addition, they address talkbacks from the previous roundtable and discuss some who's and how's of creating for characters of color in podfic fandom. Finally, they discuss recs for podfics about characters of color and/or by podficcers of color.Duration - 01:16:59
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Behind the Pod - Series 2





	Behind the Pod S2, Episode 5: Podficcers of Color Roundtable Discussion 2

[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6ifrtiy7ugx4gsq/BtPs2ep5cover.png?dl=0)  
  
---  
  
### Series 2, Episode 5: Podficcers of Color Roundtable Discussion 2

**[Click here to see this post on Dreamwidth!](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/10863.html)**

###### Download:

  * MP3: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yoeeqkq8o95kmzm/BtP%20S2E5%20Podficcers%20of%20Color%20Roundtable%20Discussion%202.mp3?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VwKqnPqizkwvGHT0FK781UsR3ItQ8yRJ/view?usp=sharing) | 35.4 mb.
  * M4B link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gljd1pz471285jd/BtP%20S2E5%20Podficcers%20of%20Color%20Roundtable%20Discussion%202.m4b?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tytkKnnUa_JZshwlUTgtlpmnRl8kMTko/view?usp=sharing) | 36.2 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this audio from the links above.

###### Additional links:

For the curious, here's a few articles/further information about some of the things we talked about in the discussions about fandom and race:

* [Voiceteam](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Voiceteam)
* [Pod_Together](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Pod_Together) and its [anti-racism content moderation rules](https://pod-together.dreamwidth.org/78347.html)
* After we recorded this podcast, the AO3 eventually did come out with a statement to affirm that they stand against racism and discrimination and which includes action items to address concerns raised by Black fans and fans of color. Read the statement [here](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/16207)
* [What is RaceFail?](https://fanlore.org/wiki/RaceFail_%2709)
* [The Bon Appetit debacle](https://www.vox.com/the-goods/21287732/bon-appetit-sohla-adam-rapoport-resigned-duckor-food-racism)
* I didn't do a very good job of explaining That Star Wars Meta on the spot because the fuckery was so wide-ranging, but you can find a good breakdown of it at Fanlore [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Your_Vagina_is_a_Bigot;_My_Vagina_is_a_Saint)

Links related to the discussion for talkbacks from the previous episode:

* Speaking of a podfic anthology! The inaugural Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology is now live and submissions are open until September 10th! Details and sign up link available [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3239330.html). 
* [Writing with Color](https://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/156138141832/writing-with-color-featured-description-posts)
* [Writing the Other](https://writingtheother.com/resources/)

###### Podfic recs!:

**theleanansidhe's recs:**

* **[Stitch Together the Sky and Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107217)** ( _Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Finn/Poe Dameron_ | read by theleanansidhe | written by victoriousscarf)
* **[Special Seminar in Romantic Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034233)** ( _Community, Troy Baker/Abed Nadir_ | read by analise010 | written by inlovewithnight)

**lunatique's recs:**

* **[Odd One Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003250)** ( _Leverage, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer_ | read by theleanansidhe | written by thingswithwings)
* **[10/10 would marry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307423)** ( _Guardian, Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan_ | read by akikotree, barbex, blackglass, Chantress, cheshiretears, CompassRose, fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes), GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), lunatique, lysandyra (zhadyra), MistbornHero, Pata (beingzen), saffronbunbaker, sisi_rambles, sobieru, sunlightsymphony, yueix (yue_ix) | written by Aubreyli)
* **[All I Want Is Your Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411564)** ( _Hikaru no Go, Hikago Hikaru/Akira_ | read by lunatique | written by lostlenore)

**blackglass's recs:**

* **[Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275830)** ( _Crazy Rich Asians, Astrid Leong/Goh Peik Lin_ | read by blackglass, dance4thedead, lunatique and sisi_rambles | written by Ashling)
* **[Team The Best Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293304)** ( _Elementary, Marcus Bell/Ms. Hudson/Alfredo Llmaosa_ | read by susan_voight | written by neveralarch)
* **[Autumn Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam_Red_2020/works/23943283)** ( _Mo Dao Zu Shi, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian_ | read by sobieru | written by glittercracker)
* **[Cultural Disconnect in the Highlands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648642)** ( _Harry Potter, Cho Chang-centric gen_ | read by blackglass | written by mercredigirl)

**rhythmia's recs:**

* **[Asset Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556539)** ( _MCU, Nick Fury & Sam Wilson-centric gen_ | read by RsCreighton | written by freshbakedlady)
* **[and then the bears came](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055368)** ( _MCU, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson_ | read by sophinisba | written by oh_no_oh_dear)
* **[The Katsulanont Guide to Surviving College (Rice Cooker Required)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171053)** ( _Yuri!!! On Ice, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri-centric gen_ | read by Nikki373 & Rhea314| written by xylophones)
* **[If We Had No Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818770)** ( _Yuri!!! On Ice, Lilia Baranovskaya/Okukawa Minako_ | read by rhythmia | written by FreshBrains)
* **[Tensionamento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868200)** ( _OMG Check, Please!, Larissa "Lardo" Duan & Jack Zimmermann-centric gen_ | read by rhythmia | written by Stultiloquentia )

###### Commenting and Talkback:

blackglass - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blackestglass) \- [Tumblr](https://blackestglass.tumblr.com/)

dance4thedead - Dance - they/them pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead) \- [Tumblr](https://dance4thedead.tumblr.com/)

lunatique - Luna - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique) \- [Dreamwidth](https://lunatique.dreamwidth.org/)

rhythmia - they/them pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rhythmelia) \- [Tumblr](https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/) \- [Dreamwidth](https://rhythmia.dreamwidth.org/)

theleanansidhe - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/theleanansidhe)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


End file.
